


I'll let you take care of me (and maybe a little more.)

by prettyboylou



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18 year old Harry, 24 year old louis, Age Difference, Anal, Anal Sex, Baby, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Birthday Spanking, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Grinding, Harry Styles - Freeform, Hickeys, LARRYSEX, Larry Sex, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis's Birthday, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Panties, Riding Crop, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking, SubHarry, Toplouis, Whipping, age gap, angel - Freeform, bottomHarry, domlouis, gaysmut, larry - Freeform, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, larrysmut, one direction - Freeform, sex with feelings, stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboylou/pseuds/prettyboylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You okay princess?" He whispered, like he always did, soft and caring and that's exactly what Harry loved about his daddy. No matter how rough he was, no matter how hard he fucked Harry and how many bruises he left, he was always there at the end to hold him, love him.</p><p>They could cry they're so in love.</p><p>"I'm perfect daddy. See how pretty I am now." He whispered ever so weakly, breathing still irregular, but he was smiling and he was okay and that was all that mattered. </p><p>And fuck, he was indeed pretty. Louis almost fainted from the sinfully gorgeous sight.</p><p>His body was completely covered in 'Louis'', from all the way up his neck to his creamy thighs, and there where even some down his legs, on his calves and feet. Under every single stamp was a fresh dark purple love-bite, still stinging but the fuck did that matter? He was so beautiful and well - he was Louis'.</p><p>Or the one where Louis' baby boy Harry gives him a special birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll let you take care of me (and maybe a little more.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to contact me in any matter;  
> twitter; prettyboyloulou  
> wattpad; prettyboylou  
> tumblr; prettyboylouu
> 
> I would be more than happy if you just said hi!

Harry knew how much Louis absolutely adored marking him. Whether it was sucking a dark purple bruise to Harry's pale throat or smacking his bum bright red, the feeling of leaving Harry's skin marked as his made Louis ecstatic.  
Harry never really put much thought into it, just knew that he loved it too so he just let his boyfriend do whatever he pleased to him, and it always ended with Harry's skin bitten and/or sucked on - which only contributed to the pain that Harry oh so dearly loved. Harry loved when it hurt, when it got downright unbearable and nothing turned him on more than when Louis put clamps on his sensitive nipples (and fuck, when he pulls on the chain, it makes Harry feel like me might explode from the intense pleasure) or when he just simply bites down into his pierced earlobe, Louis' request, and swirls his tongue around the white jewel. Maybe Harry loves the hurting even more than Louis loves marking him, but to be honest, Harry doubts it. Louis was absolutely crazy about it.

Never did Harry think that it all could send Louis over the edge though. It had happened several times, when Louis was pounding into Harry from behind (something he loved almost as much as bruising Harry's throat) and as he leaned down to suck a harsh hickey to Harry's shoulder he came harder than ever, spilling into his whimpering boyfriend as he kissed over the mark.  
Harry always wanted to make Louis feel good and oh boy how good he felt when he pulled out of him, still hazy, and saw the infinte number of love bites down Harry's spine (and maybe a few tearstains from when Louis had cried from the orgasmic pleasure, but oh well, no one needed to know that right?)

It was now the 23rd of december, a cold winter night, and also the day before Harry's dear boyfriends 24th birthday and Harry couldn't be more excited. Tonight he was getting Louis' present that was waiting in the post office since Harry had ordered a customized gift online (and it was certainly not from www.sexystuff.com. Nope, not at all.)  
Harry knew how much Louis would adore his birthday gift and how much it was going to be used in the future. Hopefully it would be tomorrow. Harry was almost 100% sure that it would, Louis was one eager man. Not that Harry wasn't, yesterday he was practically bouncing in excitement since Louis had promised that he was going to get to bounce on his cock later. A lot of bouncing for Harry's part.

Harry was practically skipping down the snow covered sidewalk, all giddy and excited to pick up Louis' gift. See? Harry wasn't any better. 

Snowflakes were falling from the cloudy night sky, one landing on his rosy cheek and it was cold, so cold and all Harry wanted to do in the moment was to cuddle up in the arms of his man. Louis liked it when Harry called him names like daddy, sir, his man. It made him feel like he owned Harry, that he was his and no one else's. Maybe Harry kinda liked that too. (Oops.) 

'Are you having fun princess?' Louis texted him when he had passed the park that they shared theit first kiss at, that day two years ago when Harry was just 16 and love was oh so new, so exciting. Harry could still feel the rush in his veins when Louis had gripped his waist and placed his soft lips on his. 

Harry's so in love with Louis. He almost stopped in his tracks just to stare at that tree, at that tree that Louis carved in L+H with a heart around it and an arrow through the heart. They called it their promise, that as long as that tree stood there they would love each other, and it was so beautiful to Harry because he knew that that tree would stand there forever and so would his love for Louis.

Louis had wanted to come with Harry when he said that he was going to the mall ( a little white lie) but he quickly said that he was going to get a manicure and it would only be boring for Louis to join. Harry knew that Louis wouldn't mind, he had told Harry that it was okay to lie if you were protecting someone. Harry was protecting the surprise.  
It hurt Harry just a tiny bit to see Louis' face fall slightly as he nodded and told Harry that he would hang out with Zayn instead. Zayn was nice company though, so Harry didn't cave to Louis' puppy eyes and excited their shared flat.

The snowflakes that were littered across the ground made it a little hard for Harry to skip, I mean he could barely walk, his converse sank down with every step he took and it was slippery and that was annoying as fuck because Harry was happy and the world wouldn't let him show his joy. Rude. 

Harry's shoes made a soft crunching sound as he took the last step into the post office, where Louis present was currently located. Harry shook his head, ruffling his curls to get rid of the snow that had fallen down onto it. He walked up to the woman at the desk and smiled politely before telling her his name and receiving the package (maybe Harry blushed just a tiny bit when she winked at him after she had read the sender of the package.)

When Harry got home at 9pm with non-manicured nails and a flushed face Louis eyed him suspiciously, but Harry just gave him his most breathtaking smile and how could Louis think anything bad of his baby? His pretty little boy with the pearl white teeth, the dimples and the long brown eye lashes, he could never think that Harry had done something he wasn't supposed to. So instead of questioning him he just engulfed his boyfriend in a bone-crushing hug, squeezing until Harry was giggling into Louis' hair and as many other times in Louis' days he realized how much he loved his little baby boy and that he never ever wants to let go of him.

"How are you angel?" Louis had asked and as usual Harry was smiling again, flashing Louis a wide grin so that his dimples popped and Louis couldn't stop himself as his thought wandered to when he had spurted hard onto Harry's face, dimples pooling with his come. He could never grasp that this boy with the innocent green eyes were capable of getting his mouth fucked, and it was even harder to get that he would fucking smile when Louis came so that his dimples could be filled. This boy made Louis loose his mind.

"I'm great," Harry started with a giggle. "daddy." And those words made Louis crazy, his head felt light at just the mention of that filthy word that he so deeply loved to be called.

"Let's get you to bed my princess. It's late. Little boy's need their rest." Louis smiled fondly as Harry nodded, holding out his arms as if to silently ask to be carried and how could Louis reject that? 

When both boys were tucked in, Harry's back against Louis' firm chest with Louis' arms tightly wrapped around the smaller body that were pressed against him, they said their usual little line before bed.

"I love you!" Louis always started. 

"I love you too!" And Harry was always quick to reply, a giddy smile plastered on his face. Louis couldn't see him but oh he knew, he could feel it.

"I love you three!"

"I love you four!" 

"I love you more!" (Harry always pouted a little because that was not true.)

And as soon as their giggles had died down they were softly snoring in each other's arms, safe and exactly where they were supposed to be.

~~~

The next morning, Harry got up early to cook his daddy breakfast for his birthday. Harry decided to just put on underwear and yes, for those who wonder, he wears panties. Harry never liked boxers, they felt weird against his thighs and he had tried briefs but it just didn't feel right. He felt like a pretty boy with his pink lace lingerie and it made his boyfriend proud of him so he saw no downside in slipping into the thong and tying his pink apron around his waist.

When Harry had made Louis' favourite breakfast (pancakes. Childish that one. Harry had also made them heartshaped.) he skipped up the stairs to wake up his daddy. He slowly pushed the door open and walked into their shared bedroom, first thing coming in sight being his sleeping boyfriend. Harry felt a bit mischeivous and he almost laughed out loud as he thought; not anymore. And then he was straddling Louis' waist, giggling and tickling the sleepy boy and he sang happy birthday on the top of his lungs and Louis opened his eyes to the most beautiful sight of his baby laughing and singing and woah - Harry was rubbing his bum against Louis' crotch and that made him just a tiny bit hard.

"Happy birthday dear daddy, happy birthday to you!" Harry finished giddily and by now Louis had a flushed face for two reasons. One; damn his boy was pretty like this, giggling and happy, dressed in only his favourite pair of knickers and his 'kiss the cook' apron, and two; damn he was rock hard now.

"Thank you princess," Louis smiled wide and rubbed Harry's thighs slowly (and trying desperatly not to dig his nails into the flesh, leaving crescent shaped marks after.) "I'm so old. I can't believe I'm already twenty four." Louis sighed. It felt like it was yesterday he was a teenager, getting drunk and partying,not that he didn't now but now he had his baby to take care of and he would never let his boy get close to such things. He was too young, would have to wait as long as Louis was around. Harry was only eighteen, so young and pure. Pure was maybe a little exaggeration though, Louis thought, half of their days consisted of Louis' cock inbetween his pink lips.

"It's alright daddy, I'll still love you when you're ninety four." Harry assured and kissed him on the nose, on the chin, on his cheeks and of course on his lips. Even after these years, all their kisses, Louis still felt sparks whenever their lips met. He still got those butterflies in his tummy, and everytime he pulled away his mouth would still be tingling. He would never get used to kissing his angel.

"I love you pretty princess." Louis had said, and whoopsiedaise, did he just accidentally rut up against Harry's ass? Seeing Harry's reaction he was almost certain he had. Harry was watching Louis with big questioning eyes but then he gave Louis a, of course, a smug little grin. His thoughts about being mischevious had now traveled to Louis' head instead. Bastard.

"Hey, daddy?" Harry began, trailing his pointer finger down Louis' bare chest, tracing his tattoos. Harry's favourite was his dagger, because Harry had a matching rose (a birthday gift too and Harry's first and only) and it was just so pretty. Louis and Harry were the dream team.

"Wanna get my gift right now?" Harry giggled breathlessly when Louis nodded frantically, impatient to see what Harry had gotten him. It could be anything ( not a jewel buttplug or a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs because that had Harry already given to him before.) Harry leaned down and pressed a hot kiss to Louis' mouth before hopping off the bed and walking out of the room. Louis was pondering about what it could be, it was for sure something sexual but he wasn't sure exactly if it was a toy, or something else. Maybe Louis hoped a little that it was a toy.Maybe.

When Harry walked back into the bedroom the apron he once wore were no longer there, and he were completely nude except for the thin pink lace that covered his dick.Fuck, Louis could come from just the sight of the outline of Harry's hard dick, tip poking out above the waistband - and holy shit - already a bead of pre-cum seeping from it. In his hands were a medium sizedbox, wrapped in (of-fucking-course, we are talking about Harry) pink wrapping-paper and a big white bow in the middle.  
Harry sat down on the side of the bed and handed the box to Louis.

"I wrapped it myself." He smiled proudly at his daddy. "Even has a little bow on it." He giggled and blushed lightly when Louis' looked him up and down with a lick to his own lips.

"Such a good boy, it's almost as pretty as you baby." Louis whispered as he tucked a loose strand of Harry's unruly hair behind his perfect little ear and Harry closed his eyes, because he just felt it, felt the stronge love in Louis' soft touch and he smiled at his daddy, big and happily.

"Open it." Harry giggled quietly. It didn't take a second before Louis was carefully taking off the tape from the wrapping, not wanting to ruin it because he knew how much Harry despised it when people ripped the paper. He pulled at the ends of the bow so it fell apart and he could open the box.

Louis' eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he saw what was inside. Harry had gotten him a body stamp, one in black ink that read Louis'. This meant that Louis could press the stamp against Harrys skin and left would be a mark that would show everyone who he belonged to. Louis.

Harry's faint voice broke him out of his trance;  
"Do you like it daddy?"

Harry was pinned down against the matress in the matter of seconds, Louis' body on top of him and with a powerful force his wrists were pushed down above his head.

"You got me a fucking body stamp, huh?" Louis growled just as he sucked a dark hickey to the crook of Harry's neck, earning a shaky nod and a whimper from his boy. "You're a dirty little boy that wants daddy to mark you?" And what do you think little mr. princess answered?

"Yes, daddy!"

"Are you gonna be good for me?" Was all Louis said, and when Harry nodded and whispered 'gonna be good for daddy' his grip softened, and then Louis' hands let go of Harry's wrists, tracing his fingertips down Harry's delicate skin, down his arms and torso until he was at his little belly.

Louis was so fascinated by Harry, his body was like a pirate treasure. No matter how many times Louis had touched Harry's skin, no matter how many times Louis had seen him naked he always found something new, like a little freckle in the dimple at the bottom of his spine or a little scar from when Harry had tripped as a child. Harry was like a canvas, born blank but as the year passed his picture had been painted with freckles and birthmarks, scars and stretchmarks. Louis loved every bit of it and he didn't mind at all to add a little colour himself on the beautiful painting called Harry. (Also known as hickeys.) (Oops again.)

Louis softly kissed Harrys collarbone as he stroked his tummy under his thumbs.

"Such a pretty boy. Gonna put this on you and you won't wash it off right? Gonna keep it under your clothes, where only daddy cn see it. Then, everytime I undress you I'll see it and maybe give you a little treat." Louis whispered and grazed his teeth over Harry's sensetive skin, nibbling slightly so the skin turned a little red, just like he wanted it. Harry was already squirming, already so ready for Louis to touch him in all the right places, and he nodded, whispering out a quiet 'gonna show everyone I'm yours' and that made Louis grin proudly at the boy underneath him.

"Mhm, that's right baby. Mine." He punctuated the last word with harshly biting down into Harry's right nipple and Harry cried out, babbling incoherent words but Louis could make out a 'please' and a 'mark me' -

\- and Louis had almost forgotten the stamp!  
He grabbed it in his hands, feeling it for a moment before pressing it right above the nipple he was gnawing lightly at.  
Louis teeth left Harry's sensetive nub as he gasped at the sight ahead of him;  
Harry's chest had several bites on it, itchingly red on his pale skin and his nipples were perky from the chilly air against the nub after Louis' warm mouth had left them. But the most breathtaking of it all was the bold black text that littered the skin just under his collarbone.

"So pretty." Louis said and he couldn't help himself - who could? - when he traced his tongue just underneath the text that read Louis'.  
Harry looked down at his own chest and let out a breathless whimper when he saw it too, the most astonishing thing in the world according to the two boys.  
When Louis had pressed the stamp for the first time it was like something snapped inside of him, like a firework that went off and exploded with a loud pang, dozens of colours flying everywhere and it sent Louis' into a frenzy - fingers itching to press the stamp against Harry's skin again.

So, well, that's what he did.

He stamped Harry's other collarbone, his ribcage, continuing down his entire torso and everytime, just before he pressed down the ink he sucked a bruise to the creamy skin, watching as Harry let out shaky breaths for each time Louis' teeth connected with his skin. Harry almost came right there from the feeling of Louis' beautiful lips on his sweet spot.

 

Harry felt like he was on fire, like someone had put him in flames, skin hot from Louis' touch. With everytime Louis' fingertips brushed against him a jolt of electricity was sent through him just like when a lightening bolt strikes down into the ground, sending him fumbling and whimpering, only thing soothing him being the warm body holding him. 

"Look at you." Louis had said when he pressed the stamp on Harry's skin for the last time, just under his belly button. "Feels good, right baby? Feels good being all marked up." He murmured against Harry's neck, nibbling and sucking and Harry nodded, frantic for Louis to touch him where he needed to be touched. As if Louis had read his thoughts, his panties where slowly pushed down his thighs, exposing him completely as his flushed hard-on slapping against his stomach. "Haven't even touched you yet princess and you're already squirming. So hard for me." And with that, Louis gripped Harry's throbbing cock and pulled on it, jerking Harry ever so slowly and what could Harry do besides thrusting up into the delicious fist wrapped around him? This earned him nothing but Louis' hand leaving his hard member and gripping his jaw tightly, anything but gentle, forcing eye contact.

"Have miss forgot who's in charge here? It's easy, just look down on your chest." An evil snicker filled the room as Louis bit down into Harry's bottom lip, and he was immediate to answer, cock aching to be touched again.

"You're in charge." Harry whimpered, words muffled from the mouth against his, eyes wide and breathing hitched. Louis' hand still didn't leave his jaw, he just tutted at the boy beneath him and shaking his head.

"I believe you deserve a punishment Harry, you know what you gotta call me. Can't get sloppy with those." And, fuck, Louis never called him Harry except from when he was getting spanked. (Harry couldn't quite decide if that scared him or turned him on more.)

"Turn around for me." Louis said and Harry nodded, obeying his daddy of course, not forgetting, rolling over to his stomach when Louis' had moved, just like he told him too.

"Forgetting to call me daddy, hmm? Gotta make you to remember that." And with those words Louis climbed out of their bed, leaving Harry a squirming mess and if he didn't know better he would've looked to see where daddy was going, but no one had told him to do so and therefore he just stated still and waited for that familiar warmth of his boyfriend to come back.

Harry had to wait for like, 2 minutes (it felt like an eternity) before Louis was straddling his bum, now naked, grinding down inbetween Harry's arsecheeks and damn it felt good, it made Harry moan since his dick was rubbing down against the mattress too and Harry would lie if he said he wasn't close already after just a few moments. Harry could hear his ragged breaths and how he mumbled a 'shit' and then Louis was coming hard. He spurted his load onto Harry's clenching hole, grunting with his breath hitched as he stroked himself through his high and now Harry was so close to orgasming just from the filthy sounds and the jizz where Harry needed him most.

"Daddy's little dirty boy." Harry heard Louis mutter and just as the familiar twist in Harry's stomach appeared Louis had slipped off Harry so that he was seated next to him instead, and it was in that moment that Harry indeed saw that riding crop that indicated that he was in fact getting spanked.

The riding crop was in black leather, shining in the sunlight that slipped through in a thin string in the middle of their window since, sigh, Harry always forgot to pull the curtains together all the way, and it had a heart in the middle of it that resulted in Harry's ass being covered in an endless count of white hearts, the rest being red. 

"Little little princess," Louis tsked as he traced the leather down Harry's spine, slapping it down lightly as if to show Harry how it was going to feel (but one million times harder Harry added in his head, Louis had used it on him before.) "What has happened to you? Forgetting to call me daddy, and that I'm in charge." He said.  
"You've been a bad little boy. You're gonna get 25 hits and you're gonna count them and say my name after, which is..?" Louis gripped Harry's hair and forced his face up from the pillows, demanding an answer.

Harry whimpered and cried out;  
"Daddy!" This made Louis smile, letting go of his grip in Harry's locks and petting his head softly.

"That's right my pretty little angel." And Harry couldn't even take a breath before Louis' smacked down the crop hard on his asscheek, and fuck how it hurt, but that's strangely what Harry liked. The hit stung and it made tears pool in his eyes but it also sent blood to his cook and if that sentence wasn't the most embarassing thing in the world then Harry didn't know what was. With all the thoughts swirling around in his head he completely forgot to count and to say 'daddy' after and now Louis was growing impatient. Where was his good little boy?

"What were you going to say?" Harry snapped back to reality just as Louis growled in his ear, making him shudder and squeak out;

"One, daddy." There, that was daddy's boy.  
Louis didn't hestitate in hitting him again, once, twice, trice and Harry did not forget to count and say 'daddy' because he was indeed a good boy and good boys always remembered that.

"You've gained yourself another baby." Louis snickered again when Harry whimpered.

Louis always found a new, untouched spot to hit and it stung even more because it wasn't used to the burn. The riding crop dawned just under Harry's arsecheek, on his upper thigh and the skin instantly reacted, heating up and turning red, much to Louis pleasure.

When 26 strikes had dawned down on Harry's now heart covered ass he was sobbing into the pillow, the pain and pleasure combined so overwhelming to the small boy, tears trickling down his flushed cheeks. If people saw his face right now they would think he hated to be in that position, and that he was crying out of pain and hatred for the man that's making him feel like this.

When in reality yes, he is crying out of pain, because it hurts so bad, but he's taking it. He doesn't hate Louis for this, no, he in fact loves him even more. He wants to be punished when he's been bad, otherwise he would never learn how to behave properly.

Louis was quick to scoop him up in his arms, holding him close and rocking, knew how much it calmed Harry down when he did so.

"Such a good little princess," Louis said like he always did, because Harry was just that. "Daddy's favourite boy." And Harry whimpered when Louis whispered comforting things into his ear, just holding him close and kissing his earring (how could a man resist?) and of course telling him how much he loved him and Harry nodded as always, mumbling 'I love you too daddy' smiling faintly. 

In this big mess Harry had almost forgotten how fucking hard he was, and when Louis accidentally brushed his elbow against his prick he moaned loudly, sending Louis to raise his eyebrows. Looking down he saw that Harry was practically humping the air and he smiled wickedly at the needy boy.

"Hmm, little angel's hard? Want daddy to take care of you?" (Because, well, Louis was already hard as fuck again seeing Harry like this.)

Harry nodded frantically, impatient for Louis' fingers, mouth, anything but most of all he wanted his cock. Louis seemed to have read his thoughts because he slowly laid Harry down on his stomach again, biting his lip hard when he saw the ruby red colour on his arse. 

"So beautiful like this baby." Louis whispered darkly into Harry's ear as he kneaded his ass, which goddamn hurt because the skin was still oh so sensitive, but it felt so good and Harry couldn't bring himself to want Louis to stop.

"Wants daddy to fuck him nice and hard?" And with that, he reached over to the nightstand to squirt some lube onto three fingers, but Harry's little voice surprised him once again.

"Already prepped daddy." And if that wasn't the hottest fucking thing then Louis didn't know what was, just the image of his little boy fingering himself open just for him made Louis almost moan right then and there, and he didn't even have the power to not growl into his baby's ear; 'slut' before roughly grabbing his hips and forcing them upwards so that he was on his knees with his chest against the bed. He didn't even slip on a condom, those were not needed since Louis was Harry's first and Louis had gotten tested, so they chose to not use them because it just felt better without, like they could really feel each other, skin against skin.

Louis lined up with Harry's fluttering rim, pink and shiny with come, and the second his tip touched Harry's entrance he was whimpering and moaning, begging for Louis to push in.

"Daddy, please fuck me, I've been good for you, please daddy." He bit down into the pillow to stiffle the embarassing noises that slipped out from his parted lips.

And, fuck if that doesn't make Louis even harder.

"I don't know about that princess. Good boys don't get spanked do they?" Louis hummed, stroking Harry's sides, almost snickering because damn this was fun: seeing the way Harry squirmed at his words and desperatly trying to apologize, moans interrupting his words when Louis pushed in just a tad bit before pulling out again.

"I'm -fuck-" Smack!

"Good boys don't swear." Louis scolded.

"I'm so sorry daddy, wanna be good, trying to be good." And Louis just mumbled 'I know baby' and then he was slowly pushing into Harry's tight heat.

It felt like Harry hadn't been fucked in forever, felt so new yet so familiar when Louis pressed himself further into him, bottoming out.

"Tight as a fucking virgin." Louis breathed when he was balls-deep inside Harry, stopping to give him time to adjust. Muffled whimpers and moans could already be heard and Louis held onto Harry's sides, stroking gently as if to say 'you okay?'. Harry made his best attempt to nod at him, and Louis got the hint, so soon he was rocking in and out of his boy with a steady rythm.

Louis head fell back as he rutted into Harry, gripping his hips so tightly that it surely would leave bruises, did anyone complain? no, and fuck it felt so good being inside his boy, so tight and warm. It felt like home, as strange as it sounds, it felt like home when he was this close to Harry, they were connected. They were one.

Harry moaned repeatedly into the matress as Louid thrusted roughly into him, in and out at a rhytmic pace and when Louis gripped his hair as cries left his kiss-bitten lips, back arching in pleasure. 

Louis fucked Harry with everything he had, like there was no goddamn tomorrow, rocking in and out of the quivering boy and soon Harry was screamimg into the pillow, trying desperatly not to swear because only bad boys swore. 

Harry was a mess, he wanted moremoremore, he needed it, needed something more.  
He got exactly what he wanted when Louis hit that special bundle of nerves, making Harry cry out in pleasure. Small uhuhuh's and daddydaddydaddy's escaped his mouth, moaning as Louis hit his prostate. Thrusting back and forth, Louis rolled his hips to hit it with every thrust, making Harry shake from the intense feeling. He soon felt that familiar knot in the pit of his stomach, warning him that he needed to come.

"Daddy, daddy, I'm coming daddy!" He shouted, thighs shaking in need to release, but Louis only shook his head because what had gotten into him today?

"Do not fucking come until I tell you to!" Louis growled and gripped his neck, pressing it down into the mattress as he pounded into him quickly. Soon Harry's sobs filled the room again and he cried, cried so much from everything that was happening, the pleasure from Louis fucking him so good, the overwhelming feeling that followed when he tried to not come, the fucking pain everywhere, in his neck, on his ass, in his nipples.

The tears where flowing from his eyes uncontrollably but it was good tears, good tears because despite the discomfort and the pain it felt so fucking good and Harry really needed to come, he was so so close and he was shaking from the intensity but he was a good boy and good boys waited for permission.

"Come, baby, let go for daddy." Louis voice sent a wave of relief through Harry's body and when Louis reached down to stroke Harry's cock he was coming harder than ever, spurting white streaks onto the covers.  
The orgasm hit him like he was thrown into a brick wall, so powerful and intense that it left him trembling, shaking, whimpering 'daddydaddydaddy'.  
It was so overwhelming and all Harry felt was that Louis thrusts were getting sloppier with every second that passed, and Harry knew that Louis was coming too, felt that he was coming too. Felt how he was filled with Louis come, all up to the rim, warm and wet and it felt so good to be full.

Louis pulled out, pressed the stamp to each of Harry's abused arsecheeks, kissing all over the red skin. He was panting heavily and Harry would lie if he said he wasn't because he was, chest heaving up and down at a rapid pace and he was breathless, he really tried to talk but it just came out as a choked whimper.

Just as Louis leaned down to give Harry's now stretched hole a kiss his own come started to drip out and he let out a loud moan as he watched it drip down onto the mattress, their come blending together and it was all just so fucking messy but Louis didn't even give a shit about that because his baby needed to be taken care of.

Soon Harry was laying on his back with his daddy next to him and he was safe, he was okay because Louis was kissing him underneath his ear like he always did, petting his soft curls and tugging softly because that comforted his little baby.

"You okay princess?" He whispered, like he always did, soft and caring and that's exactly what Harry loved about his daddy. No matter how rough he was, no matter how hard he fucked Harry and how many bruises he left, he was always there at the end to hold him, love him.

They could cry they're so in love.

"I'm perfect daddy. See how pretty I am now." He whispered ever so weakly, breathing still irregular, but he was smiling and he was okay and that was all that mattered. 

And fuck, he was indeed pretty. Louis almost fainted from the sinfully gorgeous sight.

His body was completely covered in 'Louis'', from all the way up his neck to his creamy thighs, and there where even some down his legs, on his calves and feet. Under every single stamp was a fresh dark purple love-bite, still stinging but the fuck did that matter? He was so beautiful and well - he was Louis'.

"Angel, my pretty little angel." Louis said, and that was the truth. Harry was his little angel, sent from above. Louis always knew that Harry had an invisible gloria resting somewhere in that curly hair of his. "I love you."

"I love you too." Harry murmured as Louis kissed his temple.

"I love you three." And then they were giggling again, because daddy was so silly, it wasn't even night! 

"Do you like your birthday so far? Even though it's me that's supposed to take care of you today." Harry asked, blushing slightly because here he was laying all fucked and hazy and he hadn't even asked if it was good for his daddy.  
Louis just shook his head, pressing more kisses to his temple, cheek, ear and said;

"You let me take care of you, and that's more than enough baby." And with that Louis was silenced by Harry's lips.

(They kinda forgot about the breakfast.)

(Louis ate Harry's ass for another hour instead.)

(Oops again.)


End file.
